


Two Birthdays, One Day [minsung]

by minvho



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Birthday Party, Laser Tag, M/M, Pretty fluffy I guess, Some profanity, They also like to interrupt each other, They like to roast each other, formal party, hanlee - Freeform, minsung - Freeform, minsung soft, two birthdays one day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minvho/pseuds/minvho
Summary: “If the stress caused by the thought of being in the center of attention, potentially during 90% of the evening, wasn’t already enough of a heavy burden to him, it was in his valour to say yes in attending another coming-of-age birthday party beforehand.“————-Jisung is a host for Woojin’s 21st birthday party, while he also attends Chan’s Laser-tag birthday get-together just hours beforehand. During the course of this very eventful Saturday, Jisung comes face to face with his emotions, as he finds himself unfolding a part of his heart after Minho accompanies him to both parties.





	Two Birthdays, One Day [minsung]

**Author's Note:**

> hi~ I’m not the best writer, so I sincerely apologize if you spot any mistakes... 
> 
> In this au, Chan and Woojin share the same birth month, that’s why their bday parties are on the same day. Just a lil heads up before you guys attack me with a “Woojin and Chan don’t have the same birthdays though..”  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy~
> 
> Anyways, I still hope you enjoy this lil smth smth~

Today’s the day.

After weeks of stress and even more stress, the day finally came for Jisung to shine as an MC for his close friends birthday party. His friend was turning 21 years old, a typical age for a young man to celebrate his coming-of-age.

It was a Saturday morning, and Jisung would be lying if he said he’d gotten enough sleep the night before. He wouldn’t consider himself as a confident type. During the process of having multiple mental breakdowns, he would scold himself for even saying yes to Woojin. But he loved his dear friend too much to say no to something he’s raved on about and looked forward to for months on end.

If the stress caused by the thought of being in the centre of attention, potentially during 90% of the evening, wasn’t already enough of a heavy burden to him, it was in his valour to say yes in attending another coming-of-age birthday party beforehand. It didn’t help that he had to host Woojin’s party alone, so panicking was definitely hard not to do in the process- especially having to also worry about what presents to buy for both his friends, celebrating on the same fucking day. Luckily for him, the first party didn’t require having to worry about preparing a 12 page script; presenting it in front of many staring eyes of people he barely knew.

Laser tag. At least the first party was something to balm his uneasy spirits for the meantime. It was more like a small get together, rather than something too extraordinary. However, it relieved him even more to know that another one of his friends was going to both parties as well, so he wouldn’t have to worry about being too alone in that matter.

Time‘s running fast and Jisung was so close to forgetting his bag, containing the gifts for the two celebrants and his formal gear, before he left the house. It was planned: he’d attend his friend’s laser tag get-together, get dressed and leave 30 minutes before Woojin’s party was to officially begin.

11:42am

Jisung checks the time, riling his way up the driveway of his small faded lavender house, located at the bottom of the street- which he loathed especially for that reason. It was in his favour that the weather was colder than usual, or else his sweat -already starting to paint the surface of his forehead- would be dripping down his entire body at this point. He wasn’t exactly the fittest, which is why he’s always hated his driveway, it took him at least 8 minutes to walk up.

He can’t drive. He depended on public transport to take him places. It wasn’t often that he’d carpool with friends; he very much enjoyed bus rides by himself, it relaxed him. On this particular day, moreover, taking the bus alone was just enough to alleviate his building panic.

He stares outside the bus window, watching as the buildings he sped by blur to a mix of white with hues of brown, reds and greens, blending with the trees near by. It wasn’t a very long bus ride- around 30 minutes, which was the average time each bus ride he’s taken would’ve lasted for. For the meantime, he decided to enjoy the quiet humming of the bus engine and the subtle clanking which faintly blurred the thoughts that tried to creep into his head.

12:22pm

He lets out breath of relief reading the time on his old, black, leather strapped watch as he hops off the bus. He was just in time, given that the walk up his driveway was shorter than usual (5 minutes), also considering the weather; particularly siding with him. He cautiously enters the venue to come face to face with Chan. Jisung strays from his nervous state and excitedly jumps to his toes, running towards Chan with a wide smile, causing his cheeks to bleed a light shade of red. 

He throws himself onto Chan, “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” Jisung felt the stares of people surrounding, pulling away in embarrassment.

Chan chuckles, patting his hand on Jisung’s head, “y’know it’s easy to tell when you’re excited because that’s literally the only time you blush” Chan smiles, “thanks kiddo. It’s about time you arrived, we’ve been waiting for ages.” He adds, while gesturing to Changbin, Hyunjin and Minho, sprawled all over at the arcade section, too concentrated on their game to notice that Jisung had finally arrived.

He gives Chan a shy smile in return, “I could’ve sworn due time was 12:30”. He averts his attention from Chan’s stare, searching around for a different time source, only to find that the watch on his wrist didn’t match the the time stated on the faded red clock that hung on the wall across the arcade room; 1:20pm. Jisung sighs in defeat and frustration, realizing that his watch was set on the wrong time; 12:32pm.

“You should really try get a new watch.” Chan suggests, giving Jisung a rather solicitous look as he takes hold of his wrist, lifting it closer to his face for a better view of the watch.

Jisung playfully pulls away, “Hey! This watch is priceless!” He says pouting.

Chan chuckles. “At least adjust the time so you don’t end up arriving when you aren’t supposed to.”

“Should’ve messaged me.”

“We all tried to, but gave up when we didn’t get any reply.”

Jisung takes out his phone, pressing the on/off button on the side to find it being completely off. He groans in frustration, “AGH, I forgot to turn it on this morning. It’s a before-I-sleep habit I got used to doing- y’know, turning it off.”

“You literal dumbass.”

“I’m sorry!!” Jisung stares at him with pleading, puppy dog eyes, “I hope this makes up for it.” Jisung pulls out a small, wrapped, box shaped object from his black bag, which almost drowned in the suit he brought along with him. He gives Chan a wide smile handing him the gift before he jokingly bows.

“Don’t worry about it.” Chan reassures Jisung pointing at the other three, who seem very concentrated, faces only inches away from the arcade machines screen. “they clearly aren’t bothered.”

Chan reaches for the gift, “What is it??” He asks shaking it against his ear.

“Open it and find out.”

Chan smiles. “I will later.” He then places it on top of a nearby table which display 2 other wrapped gifts. “Thanks Ji. Go relax a bit, the game doesn’t actually start til 15 minutes from now.” With that, Chan leaves Jisung and walks over to Hyunjin, whose game just ended.

Jisung walks towards the other two, still busy playing a heated game on an arcade machine he was not familiar with. As childish as it sounds, Jisung would rather spend hours trying to get all stuffed animals in a claw machine than repetitively hitting buttons to receive, what? A bolded font of “YOU’VE WON!” At the end? A stuffed animal, to him, was more rewarding.

It was then 5 claw machines caught his attention as they glow underneath the red clock he'd previously spotted. He spots a white bunny plushie with a small black bow on its left ear, placed on top of the mountain of plushies in the 1st machine. ‘Cute’- he whispers to himself, clittering through his pockets in search for a $1 coin.

“AGH!” He was already half way there, when the sound of Changbin’s groan diverts his attention from the claw machines.

Jisung turns back towards Changbin and Minho, only happy to see them enjoying themselves (despite their occasional groans after making a wrong move in their game). The thought of the plushie drifts away from his train of thought, before he enthusiastically greets the two, “WHADDUP, HOES!”

The two only slightly move their heads, eyes still glued onto the screen infront of them, obviously giving more care towards winning than Jisung’s presence. 

“THE BEST PERSON EVER IS FINALLY HERE.” Jisung settles behind them, flailing his arms around, waiting for a reply- not expecting one of course. They have reached a point in their friendship were silence gavel off a more comfortable ambience rather than an awkward one. It was common for Jisungs friends to playfully ignore him, considering he was the loudest in the group, so whenever he acts annoyed or offended because of it- it’s more a joke than anything else.

“GUYS!”

 

“Guys..”

 

“Y’all hear sum’n?” Minho says still clicking away at the arcade game he was preoccupied on.

 “Maybe a fly?” Changbin adds unbothered.

“Whatever.” Jisung leans back on the wall behind him crossing his arms, in a non-amused, non-offended way. He decided it would be better to go over the script he wrote for tonight.

After a bright blue and red flashes a typical pixel fonted “GAME OVER” on the arcade machines screen, Changbin lets out an exasperated sigh. He turns around making his way towards Jisung, who's nervously nibbling on his nails as he stares intently at his phone.

“Nervous for tonight?”

Jisung shoots his attention to Changbin, who leans onto the wall beside him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“I mean, who wouldn’t be? Speaking in front of- probably- over 100 people? I don’t even know.” Jisung pauses, “I’m gonna end up embarrassing myself that I’ll have to isolate myself from the rest of society in confinement and-”

“Don’t be ridiculous. Hey, you’ll do fine.” Changbin lifts his hand to rest on Jisung’s shoulder. “Besides, you won’t be totally alone, remember?”

Jisung averts his eyes from the ground to align with Changbin’s.

“Remember, you’ll be with Minh-”

“Yes, hi, that’s my name, thanks for calling.”

Jisung and Changbin divert their attention towards Minho, now standing opposite the two. It was quite the norm for the three to childishly argue in such manner. They’ve been friends for as long as they can remember- Changbin, however, not as long as Minho. Chan, respectively, has known Jisung the longest. He was the main reason Jisung has come to be close friends with the three. Changbin and Minho shared a very clashing friendship- they had very little in common, which essentially waters the roots of their arguments. This, however, doesn’t stop their still growing friendship. Just because they were basically polar opposites, and just because Changbin can never help but find all sorts of new, weird and annoying things about Minho each coming day, still isn’t enough for him to be completely repelled. In fact, their differences are what helped them form a mutual agreement with each other- substantiating the cliche saying ‘opposites attract’. When they first started out, they easily settled with emotionless morning greetings, rarely making conversation, but in due time, they grew comfortable in just talking to each other as if it were impossible that throwing uncalled insults would do anything as such as repel them from each other. 

“And who invited you into this conversation?” Changbin retorts, straightening his posture from the wall.

“And who said you could talk about me behind my back?” Minho raises a brow, crossing his arms in amusement.

"We were not talking about you behind your back-" 

Jisung stood dumbfounded at their petty dispute, so he decides to break their little squabble. Changbin and Jisung have had their equal share of two different versions of third-wheeling in this friendship triangle. Minho and Changbin were especially known to always starting such petty arguments, Jisung, in particular, always having the VIP, first class, front row seat experience. At this point it’s hard for him to be surprised, so to his demise, it was obligatory for him to interrupt them, to avoid him losing his sanity. “TSK, y’know, I’m just so- very- extremely- excessively- immensely- a-“

“Okay, stop trying to sound smart, we all know your vocabulary is that of a three year old.” Minho interrupts. However this insults now directed toward Jisung, he’s glad he didn’t have to witness anymore between Minho and Changbin. Changbin’s fair share of being a third-wheel was placed in the hands of Minho and Jisung’s occasional teasing. Changbin was used to it though, so he rarely interfered. 

It was rather easy for Minho to retort in such ways. Considering how close they’ve all gotten- with the help of years of getting used to each others personalities. It was also easy for Jisung to not get mad at Minho for his outburst of roasts. It’s more like he’s gotten used to it than anything else however. 

Jisung stuck his tongue out. “I never liked you anyways.” His poor attempt at retaliating Minho’s wits. 

“You sure about that?” Minho wiggles his eyebrows, leaning in ever so slightly. Almost teasing him- which, of course, wasn’t too offbeat, considering how often Minho did it. Jisung found it rather annoying, because Minho should be able to tell how flustered it made him, but he always decides to brush it off with a weak gesture of aversion. 

Jisung quickly nudges him back before his head would start pounding. “Gross.” Jisung adds in disgust to disguise his zealousness as repulsion. “Anyways, as I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, I’m just really nervous for tonight.”

“You should be.”

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t.” And there it is again. Minho and his unbreakable need to constantly tease Jisung at any given chance he gets. Minho smiles at him apathetically.

Jisung rolls his eyes, not surprised to hear it coming from Minho’s mouth, “Shouldn’t you be reassuring me or something? I don’t know.”

“Well, I-“

“Okay! Save the flirting for later, hoes.” Chan shouts from across the room, saving both Jisung and Changbin from any mire oh Minho’s effortless shrewdness, “game’s starting soon! Let’s get ready.”

Hyunjin shoves past the three. “I DECLARE FREE-FOR-ALL!”

Changbin shares a confused look with the other two, “um, english please?”

Hyunjin shifts on his heel, turning around. If an outsider were to take a peak into how their friendship is run, they’d probably find that the driving force is ignited by their constant need to insult each other. People may assume it were bullying, but once a friendship has created such strong bonds, little insults isn’t enough to break what them. “Listen, shorty, if you aren’t aware of the terms, then why are you even here?”

“Who you calling ‘shorty’, beanpole!”

“‘FREE-FOR-ALL means GOING SOLO.”

Minho interrupts, “um, it actually mea-“

“Guys!” Chan gushes in attempts to hurry the rest. He wasn’t all that bothered by it, despite how annoyingly often they were to start such trivial quarrels. Somehow it was their way of saying ‘I love you enough to be comfortable in insulting each other”. With that, the three begin to make their way towards the entrance of the laser tag room, having no other choice- seeing as it was Chan’s birthday celebration. However, Jisung remains- astonished, most likely forgetting that Chan did have a right. 

“UNBELIEVABLE, YOU ALL LISTEN TO HIM WHEN HE SAYS ONE WORD, YET YOU GUYS WOULD PROBABLY STILL IGNORE ME AFTER I‘D TELL YOU MY WHOLE LIFE STORY! I SWEAR TO GOD, YOU GUYS HATE ME, YOU REALLY WAN-“

Minho chuckles at him, putting an arm around Jisung, causing his breath to hitch. “Come on.” 

”I- fine....” It wasn’t often he’d follow commands like a feeble dog, but Minho was Minho. Despite Minho’s begrudging urge to pull out an insult or a tease every now and then, Jisung somehow developed a little soft spot for the elder.

They remain like this as they make their way to where the rest were already putting on their gear. Minho has always been Jisung’s best friend, besides during their late years of elementary school, where Jisung used to tease and make fun of Minho almost on a daily basis. It wasn’t like Jisung had learnt his lesson not to bully someone who was particularly larger than him in terms of figure, even years later. The only difference between then and now is that Minho used to genuinely hate him for it, nowadays, Minho doesn’t hesitate to retort back. It wasn’t until their early high school years that Jisung confessed that the reason he used to bully Minho was because he was jealous of him. Thinking back to those days never fail to make the two boys laugh; it also gives Minho a reason to tease him as payback. They’ve shared many memories together, some that have been long forgotten, but the rest they’ve managed to keep hold of. 

They both can’t deny their terrible sense of remembering, which is why they like to keep their shared memories in physical form to hold what their forgetful minds can’t. Jisung likes to keep it in form of a watch. The tacky, worn out black leather watch which Minho matches with. As cheesy as it may sound, they both won these watches while playing at an arcade especially for claw machines. The same day Jisung decided to confess his rooted jealousy over elementary school Minho. Rather than winning the bunny plushie that Jisung was so eager to get his hands on, they won two leather strapped watches. One black, one white. From then on, the watches continued to act as a remembrance of how their mutually hated relationship turned to be mutually understood- now they’re closer than ever. 

Jisung slips his hands into the front pockets of his black ripped jeans, before letting himself sink into Minho’s grasp, feeling the cold sensation of Minho’s watch against his neck. “I can’t believe your watch hasn’t stopped workin-“

“Oh, by the way,“ Minho interrupts, bringing them both to a halt. Minho pulls a small object from the left pocket of his over-sized jacket. “For you.”

Jisung stares. “What?”

“I was gonna give it to you earlier- until I was so rudely interrupted.” Minho drags, mocking the way Jisung had said it earlier. 

Jisung rolls his eyes, ‘typical Minho behaviour’ he thinks. He does nothing, but stare at the object gently resting within Minho’s palm. Jisung’s lips slowly curl to form a small grin as he tries to hold back a chuckle beginning to rise up his throat. ‘Cute’. 

“I grant this be your good luck charm, good sir.” He gives Jisung a light chuckle, somewhat embarrassed at his cheesy manifesto before shaking his head, “you’ll do great tonight. I promise.”

“I-“

“Now, quickly take it before I change my mind.”

“You won it for me?” Jisung smirks, nudging Minho’s side, distinguishing it from a claw machine.

“Yes, I did, dimwit. Now stop stressing about tonight- You’ll do great.” Minho nudges Jisung back, indicating him to put the object away.

Jisung gives Minho a fond look before turning towards the entrances direction. “Chan! Stall a bit, I just gotta put something away!”

Jisung totters back to where their bags were located, trying to hide the blush that formed on his cheeks. He scavenges through the pile they made out of their belongings, unzipping his bag after he finally finds it. He gently places the small plushie in his bag, smiling at the cute black bow that settled on the white bunny’s left ear- the same one that caught his attention from the 1st claw machine, underneath the faded red clock at the other side of the room. Before he made his was back, he took one last glimpse of the mountain of plushies, noticing the empty space which the plushie used to occupy.

“Minho!” Jisung calls, running towards him. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter!  
> The next one will be coming soon~ so stay tuned :>
> 
> Catchya later!~


End file.
